Chronique d'une Poudlardienne
by Lady Kaiya
Summary: Elektra en a marre de subir les méchancetés de James ... elle a donc décidé de faire une sorte de journal intime, laisser une trace de sa vie et prendre sa revanche ... ou pas /!\ Cette chronique doit respecter des critères que VOUS fixez !
1. Présentation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je me présente : Elektra Poud, 16 ans en 5ème année à Serdaigle. Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment … ce James Sirius Potter de pacotille me vole tout le temps la vedette. Mais j'ai décidé que les choses allaient changer cette année ! Et pour cela je vais écrire mes (palpitantes) aventures dans cette chronique !

Pour vous aider un peu à mieux me visualiser et à me connaitre je vais vous faire une courte présentation. Je suis de petite taille, entre 1m50 et 1m55, mais elle est compensée par une agressivité hors du commun si on a le malheur de me marcher sur les pieds. J'ai de grands yeux verts toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau : je suis très curieuse par nature. Je suis également calme préférant la lecture à n'importe quel autre jeu brutal très en vogue en ce moment. D'ailleurs vous connaissez le dernier sorti ? Inventé par les Serpentards bien sûr ! Le concept est très simple : prendre 5 volontaires (désignés bien évidement) les pendre la tête en bas et les agiter dans tous les sens, le dernier à vomir gagne le droit de rejouer … charmant n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je m'égare.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me faire des amis. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils trouvent certains de mes comportements étranges, loufoques, excentriques … que sais-je encore !? Mais dites-moi, quel mal y a-t-il à tourner autour d'une chaussette verte à 6h00 du matin pour attirer la chance sur moi ? Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à le faire … je ne l'ai pas inventé ! J'ai trouvé ce rituel dans un grimoire : _Eloge des rituels magiques_ de Luna Lovegood. Mais peut-être qu'il y a autre chose … J'ai remarqué comme un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'une personne voit pour la première fois mes cheveux. Je dois avouer que leur couleur est assez inhabituelle mais pas incongru pour autant … le violet vous choque ? Enfin bref je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de mes cheveux ! Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté ma famille.  
J'ai une petite sœur qui rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, toute mignonne quand elle le veut, mais en réalité c'est un vrai démon ! Elle serait digne d'aller chez les Serpentards tiens … enfin non tout de même pas ! Ma mère est quelqu'un de très digne, très réfléchie … ce qui est parfois très exaspérant ! Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir quand on est marié avec quelqu'un comme mon père ! De son vivant, il adorait parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles espèces d'animaux fantastiques ! Jusqu'au jour où il s'approcha de trop près d'un dragon mécontent … il y rencontra sa fin. Depuis, il déambule en tant que fantôme dans le manoir familiale et apporte par la même occasion un peu de compagnie à ma mère.

Ce qui sera conté ici même ne sera pas une « véritable » histoire à proprement parlé. Mais comme dit plus tôt, une chronique. Vous avez dû le remarquer je n'ai pas parlé de Harry mais de son fils aîné. J'ai fait ce choix car je ne voulais pas être obligé de me rattacher au 5ème livre ! Je sais également qu'après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'école a un peu changée tout comme le monde des sorciers et que les différentes maisons ne sont plus en « guerre ». Cependant j'adore cette ambiance là … j'ai donc fait mon petit mélange, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Mon seul but est que vous preniez plaisir à me lire et vous faire sourire (dans meilleur des cas !).

Cette chronique répond à un concept très simple : chaque chapitre doit respecter des « contraintes » très précises : des mots n'ayant pas de relations entre eux à insérer dans l'histoire, un contexte, un nombre de mots minimum, un thème … Tout ce que l'imagination débordante peut imaginer ! Peut-être aurez vous la gentillesse de m'aider à trouver de nouvelle contraintes toujours plus amusantes les unes que les autres ! (et réalisables s'il vous plait ! ^^)

Pour toutes vos idées n'hésitez pas : lady _ kaiya hotmail . fr

Sans espaces et avec un arobase entre kaiya et hotmail comme vous vous en doutez !


	2. L’année s’annonce longue …

**Proposition n°1 :** Noweria + Lady Kaiya

**Thème :** Rien de spécial à part Poudlard

**Rating :** Libre

**Personnages apparaissant** **:** Elektra Poud + libre

**Contraintes :**

_5 mots :_ Hanche – Carotte – Poubelle – Soigneusement – Danser

¤ Je te propose de placer « comme une poule en Islande ! », « un cochon en peluche » et « procrastination »

**Disclaim :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling mis à part ma N'elektra ! Et je ne gagne pas de sousous en écrivant ça … =)

**Note de l'auteur :** Au début je voulais faire un texte à la première personne du singulier, pour faire plus journal intime. Mais je préfère mille fois écrire à la troisième personne donc bon ça fait plus impersonnel … désolée ^^

***

La journée commençait pourtant bien. Réveil tout en douceur par un rayon de soleil venant lui caresser la joue … quoi de meilleur franchement ?! Et bien sûr il fallait que tout tourne court et qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation horrible ! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E ! Je m'explique.

Elle se lève comme à son habitude, le petit orteil du pied droit touche le premier le sol. Ouf c'est un bon signe ça ! Elle va se laver, prépare ses affaires, s'habille dans une somptueuse robe noire (bon ok dans une robe scolaire de sorcière de type standard …). Fin prête, elle descend dans la grande salle. Jusque là rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais tout commence lorsque qu'elle se tape la **hanche** gauche dans le coin de la table des Serdaigle. Elle aurait tout de suite dû comprendre que la journée s'annonçait mal et partir se recoucher dans son dortoir ou faire un séjour à l'infirmerie pour avoir une bonne excuse ! Pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes de sécher les cours hein …

Enfin bref, bien brave comme elle est, elle ne relève pas et va s'assoir à sa place. La grande salle est bruyante comme toujours, respirant la bonne humeur. Toute guillerette elle prend une tranche de pain, un pot de confiture portant l'inscription « Rhubarbe », et étale copieusement cette substance verdâtre sur son pain. Une fois assurée qu'il y en avait bien dans chaque coin de la tranche, elle mord à pleine dent, prête à se régaler. Au lieu de cela, elle a un haut-le-cœur. La confiture serait elle passée ? Elle a un goût de …. de **poubelle** ! Elle recrache donc dans son assiette ce qui était censé être son petit déjeuner et inspecte le pot. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les rires étouffés derrière elle, à la table des Gryffondor. Elle se retourne et comprend tout de suite … Encore un coup de ce bouffon de James Sirius Potter et de toute sa clique ! Pourvu que ce soit le seul de la journée … mais elle a peu d'espoir, quand Potter vous met le grappin dessus vous en avez pour toute la journée !!

En ayant assez vu et subi pour le moment elle décide d'aller tout de suite attendre devant la salle de cours. Premières heures : Métamorphose ! Chouette ! Pas qu'elle soit forte en cette matière, loin de là même … mais c'est toujours marrant de voir les ratés des essais de métamorphose !

Une fois tous installés dans la salle de cours, le professeur explique en détail le programme de la matinée (oui ils ont 4h de métamorphose d'affilés … tout simplement éprouvant !). Il distribua à chacun un petit **cochon en peluche**.

« - Bien écoutez moi attentivement ! Vous allez devoir donner vie à cette peluche ! Vous êtes tous prêt ? Regardez moi bien, il faut que vous tourniez votre baguette dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre tout en prononçant la formule suivante : _anima ae_. Des questions ? Non, alors commencez ! »

C'est alors qu'Elektra s'aperçut que sa baguette magique avait disparut … à la place seule une **carotte** demeurait. Sous le choc sa main resta en suspend quelques secondes. Pas besoin de demander qui était à l'origine de cette farce si hilarante ! Elle pouvait l'entendre d'ici. Profitant de l'inattention du Professeur elle se retourna vers James, le foudroyant du regard.

« - Rends-moi ma baguette Potter !  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »

Toujours avec ce petit air moqueur. Roooh ce qu'il pouvait exaspérer Elektra celui-là ! Dans un excès de rage (ou d'idiotie à voir …) elle emprunta d'un mouvement brusque la baguette de son voisin et la pointa vers la mine surprise du petit Potter.

« - _Tarantallegra_ ! »

Mais comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, mais bien la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Le résultat de sortilèges lancés par une baguette qui ne nous appartient pas est quelque peu … aléatoire ! C'est ainsi que le sort d'Elektra se retourna contre elle et qu'elle se retrouva à **danser** une danse folle à travers toute la salle de métamorphose.

« - Mademoiselle Poud veuillez arrêtez ce cirque tout de suite !!  
- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne contrôle rien !  
- _Finite Incantatem _»

Les jambes d'Elektra cessèrent subitement de bouger dans tous les sens. La jeune fille se sentit soulagée, mais ce fut de courte durée. La voix de son professeur s'éleva de nouveau.

« - Puisque vous jugez bon de vous amusez pendant mes cours allez vous expliquer auprès du directeur et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir. »

Elektra baissa les yeux, acceptant tristement son destin tandis que derrière elle quelques Gryffondors pouffaient.

« - Vous aussi Monsieur Potter … Vous me croyez assez naïf pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passe au sein de mon cours ?! »

_* Le soir venu *_

Elektra et James attendaient bien sagement leur professeur de métamorphose, chacun d'un côté de la salle, se regardant en chiens de faïence. Aucun mot n'était sorti de leur bouche jusque qu'à ce que James brise la glace.

« - **Procrastination**. »

Elektra ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Avait-elle mal entendu ? Oh et puis de toute façon, depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à ce que James pouvait bien lui dire ? Mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Finalement elle le regarda d'une œil goguenard et lui répondit.

« - C'est une insulte ?  
- Cela dépend comment tu le prends …  
- Tu es vraiment insupportable, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu ouvres la bouche ?!  
- Je te trouvais trop heureuse dans ce silence. »

Furieuse elle tourna la tête et par la même occasion vit le professeur arriver sans se presser. Il n'était pas trop tôt tient ! Qu'ils en finissent une bonne fois pour toute avec cette retenue. Elektra n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher.

« - Bien, bien, bien ! Voici mes chers et tendres élèves. Vous allez me nettoyer toute la salle … Non non non Potter pas avec votre baguette magique. Vous allez **soigneusement** frotter avec un chiffon chaque recoin, chaque table, chaque dalle de cette pièce et pas d'entourloupe je vous surveille ! »

Les deux élèves soupirèrent en même temps. Il ne manquait plus que ça tient ! Combien de temps allait-il leur falloir ?! Ils s'y attelèrent docilement, chacun dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas se voir. Le professeur assis à son bureau, lisant ce qui semblait être des copies d'élèves ne leur prêtait pas attention. Elektra lança un coup d'œil vers James et vit son air narquois. Difficile de le supporter en temps normal, mais si ils ressortaient tous les deux vivants de cette salle à la fin de cette retenue se serait vraiment un exploit … Elle siffla entre ses dents à son intention.

« - L'un de nous deux est de trop !  
- Je peux t'aider à sauter par la fenêtre si tu veux …  
- Saint Potter quand arrêteras-tu de me pourrir la vie ?  
- Jamais ma biche … je m'amuse tellement avec toi !  
- Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Et moi ça ne m'amuse pas !  
- Oh vraiment ? J'en suis vraiment … pas désolée !  
- Il n'y a rien d'autre à attendre de toi de toute façon !  
- Ecoute : moi, c'est **comme une poule en Islande** !  
- Hein ?! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Tu serais pas un peu dérangé sur les bords ?  
- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends vraiment rien !  
- Il n'y a RIEN à comprendre !  
- Si la salle n'est pas propre ce soir vous reviendrez demain les deux tourtereaux ! »

Suite à cette déclaration tout à fait innocente du professeur les deux élèves redoublèrent, miraculeusement, d'effort. Bizarrement, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se trouver enfermer ensemble deux soirs de suite …

Vous ai-je dis que c'était la première journée de cours de l'année scolaire ? L'année s'annonce longue …

***

Bon j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux pour procrastination et comme une poule en Islande, mais j'ai eut beau me torturer les méninges j'ai rien trouvé de mieux … je suis nulleuh … T_T … (pas trop quand même ;p)

Une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sinon pour toutes vos idées n'hésitez pas : lady _ kaiya hotmail . fr

Sans espaces et avec un arobase entre kaiya et hotmail comme vous vous en doutez !


End file.
